


For a thousand words is not enough

by peopleare_overrated



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but he's in the closet!! he's gonna be referred to by his deadname and she/her for a while), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, American Sign Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Non Binary Deceit Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleare_overrated/pseuds/peopleare_overrated
Summary: Virgil transfers to a new school where his uncle Emile works, Remus and Janus make a new friend, Roman wonders why the weird quiet kid hangs out with his brother, and Patton is slowly losing his patience. Oh, also, Logan may have a type.| ABANDONED AS I LOST INTEREST IN THE FANDOM |
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, analodemus - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. wywa 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is...nervous about his first day, and Remus and Regina had another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy!!!! a new chapter!!! a new beginning!!! hope you guys will enjoy this and follow onto this story :)

Virgil’s hands tensed around the kitchen counter he was leaning on, the quiet humming in the background muffled by the racing thoughts in his head too fast to actually mull over, one worst-case scenario after another. He gripped the counter tighter, knuckles turning white.

“Virgil?”

A hand on his shoulder tore the said man out of his thoughts.

“Stormcloud, I know it’s hard going to a new school but I swear this one is gonna be better, yeah?” Uncle Emile tilted his head, clearly waiting for a response. Virgil’s throat felt tight. Too tight to breathe. He knew he couldn’t talk even if he dared to. Emile smiled and nodded, “Okay, I get it, it’s a bad day,” he took the hand off and went back to pouring the coffee into his thermos.

None of his words really helped to ease Virgil’s worries, but he didn’t need to know that. So Virgil just counted the precious minutes until they got into the car. It was early, earlier than Virgil thought it was, but Emile was the school counselor, he couldn't be late… Virgil wishes they were late, or, actually, that he wouldn't have to go at all.

The car ride was mostly silent, save from the soft radio playing music that neither really paid attention to. Emile didn't pressure him to talk, he never did. Virgil appreciated that. Still, something in him wished that Emile would bring up the endless picking at the end of his sleeve, or the excessive chewing at his already damaged headphone cords, or maybe just the shaky leg. But Emile wasn’t like that, Emile gave people time and didn’t pressure them and he _understood_ …. something about that never sat right with Virgil, be it because of his upbringing or adults in his past. 

...He… he didn’t need to think about that now. The whole reason he’s now with uncle Emile is so that he wouldn’t have to constantly think about that. So, he didn’t. Instead he focused on what was happening outside the car, looking out the window. First, his gaze landed on the various people on the streets. There weren't many of them, but enough to keep him busy. Initially, he counted, the car moving too fast for him to focus on any details or what they looked like. It wasn’t until they stopped at a red light a few minutes later that Virgil finally got a good look at his surroundings.

His eyes automatically landed on a tall lady talking to someone over the phone, her ginger hair bouncing up and down in a ponytail as she jogged down the street in black yoga pants and a light orange hoodie. Right, it’s cold out. Virgil forgot about that — good that he drags that old hoodie everywhere he goes.

Another one was a lone teenager, judging by the messenger bag hanging on their shoulder. A mess of dark brown hair on their head along with sunglasses, which Virgil found quite odd, even if the sun was out. They had a Starbucks cup in hand, sipping it along the way. 

Virgil could feel the car slowly begin to move again, still paying attention to the passersby. Lastly, he saw a couple, maybe, he’s not really sure. There was a short one, surely shorter than Virgil, who had a neon green crop top that almost hurt Virgil’s eyes, though complementing the black ripped jeans with fishnets… Maybe a little too much. He had an oversized leather jacket on, presumably from the taller one, who was taking a lighter from the smaller one and lighting a cigarette. Virgil scrunched his face up for a moment before pushing the thoughts of his mother away. 

The shorter one took the fabric of the long yellow plaided skirt of the taller one into his hands while muttering something that made the taller one roll his eyes and laugh…. roll their eyes? Virgil wasn’t entirely sure. The taller one glanced towards Virgil’s direction and he hurriedly flopped into his seat and stared through the windshield, not turning back to check if they were still staring as the car drove away.

\---

“Heeey! Earth to Jan! You listening?”

“Uh,” Janus whipped their head around to face Remus, “Y-yeah of course, just… got distracted.”

“By my fine ass, I hope.”

Janus scoffed and took a drag out of their cigarette, “Wouldn’t you like that…” to their surprise, Remus didn’t say anything in return other than snickering. They hummed, “Well you’re unusually quiet today.”

Remus groaned, “It’s whatever…”

Janus eyed him, “One of those days?”

“Yeah, It’s just,” Remus started, “Regina has no fucking idea what she’s talking about! And she has no business talking about it! And I am fucking tired of fighting with her! I just-” he tilted his head back, “I don’t want to fucking deal with her,” he said in a lower but more annoyed voice.

Janus wasn’t good with words. Well, not good with comforting words. So instead they offered their cigarette, which Remus gladly took. Janus cleared their throat, “I am sure no one wants to deal with Regina, you’re not special.”

“Neither is fucking Regina, fucking acting like she is the best fucking thing since sliced bread.”

Janus had to snort at that one, maybe a little too hard, but no one was really around to judge. The two walked the rest of the way in silence, an unusual occurrence that got Janus worried, but they tried to ignore it, they knew Remus wouldn’t talk about the fight in detail anyways. He did at the start but nowadays he just… doesn't seem to open up. It worries Janus sometimes. Not that they can bring that up with Remus, he will just get defensive and say everything’s fine. So much for someone who doesn’t lie about anything. So Janus just hummed and continued the conversation, “Right. Yeah, she has been a lot snappier since…”

Neither of them really wanted to say it.

Both of them knew what Janus meant very clearly.

So the two of them walked in silence again, hoping the school was close.


	2. cigarette smoke doesn't replace embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shit hasn't gone down just yet, everything is fine

“And remember, you can always come here if you feel overwhelmed!” Emile reminded Virgil, who was slouching in the chair in front of him. Virgil hummed in boredom. Emile drummed his fingers against the wooden table, “And don’t forget, it’s your first day, not the end of the world, even if it feels like it!” Virgil hummed again. Emile shuffled closer against the table, “And Virgil?” 

Virgil looked at Emile, who smiled, “This is a new experience for you. Make sure it’s a good experience. Now go. Have. Fun!”

Something in Virgil’s chest started to warm up, making him suppress a small laugh in the favor of speaking, “Was that a Steven Universe reference?” he raised his eyebrows judgingly.

“Y’know me! But seriously, you gotta go now, pal,” Emile nodded to the door. Virgil took his bag and got up, casting one last glance at his uncle before going out into the hallway and looking for his first class. He squinted at the class schedule in his hand, looking around at the hallway doors. Huh, his first class was right here, how lucky. 

Most students were in their classes by this time, so Virgil had no problem walking to the door, his hand coming to a halt just before it touched the door handle… Should he knock? There was still a chance that the teacher wasn’t in there, but still. Though knocking during a break would be weird. Has the lesson even started yet? 

“How long are you gonna stand there, I don’t have all day.” 

The voice from behind gave Virgil goosebumps. He turned around, body going stiff at the annoyed face of the stranger. The stranger looked Virgil up and down, then spoke up after a while of consideration, “I haven’t seen you before… You’re new, right?”

Virgil couldn’t answer even if he wanted to, so he simply nodded.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement, “What, are you mute? Speak up.”

Virgil couldn’t. The rude stranger already said why. Well, technically. Partially. Ugh, who cares. The awkwardness filled the air and made it heavy, if maybe just in Virgil’s case. He averted his eyes towards the door, counting the slow seconds until this interaction will be over. Virgil’s hand around his school bag tightened.

“O-oh. Um, I…” the stranger seemed to realize the reality of those words without needing Virgil’s confirmation. Not like he could get one anyway. Virgil watched as the stranger’s face heated up, “Shit, that was a dick move. Uh, sorry,” he could see the discomfort in the other’s features, so he decided to escape the situation altogether. 

Before the stranger could say anything, Virgil swung the door of the classroom in front of them open, quickly scanning the class to find an empty seat, preferably somewhere in the back. 

Huh, seems like luck has turned on Virgil for once. In the middle line of old chairs and tables, a lonely desk in the far right by the window just waited for Virgil. Keeping his eyes off of the other students, Virgil quickly sat down, impatiently waiting for the lesson to start so the others in the classroom could stop staring at him. Of course, it was because he was new. Definitely not because he looks like an emo nightmare. Or because his eyebags were more prominent because he couldn’t sleep.

He barely registered the rude stranger walking past him, not that he looked at him directly even after he did, creating some kind of conflict was the last thing Virgil wanted.

It wasn’t long before the teacher finally arrived, much to Virgil’s relief. Huh. He doesn’t think he was ever so happy for a class to start. Well, still better than to have a bunch of people whisper about him. No thank you, he would much rather remain unnotice-

“Before I start, I would like to introduce you all to a new student!”

…

What.

“He is the nephew of our school counselor.”

No.

Like hell is she gonna draw attention to him.

She gestured to him with her hand, “This is your new classmate Virgil! He’s mute, so please be respectful.”

Virgil tried his hardest to ignore the burning stares of his new classmates, his own eyes staring at the wooden table he sat at. Attention. That’s exactly what he fucking needed.

\---

It was a boring class. Well, all classes were boring for Remus, but Math especially. He felt something buzz in his jean pocket. His phone. _Thank god_ he had it on mute. He slowly and carefully slipped the phone out, unlocking it and looking at the new message he received. He sat in the back, so the teacher didn’t notice it as quickly. He had to resist the urge to snicker in the quiet classroom.

double D 😩💦  
  
tfw you accidentaly make fun of a mute kid🤦  
  


  
Remus was quick to type back, he always tried to be quick. Unless it was Regina. Regina can go fuck herself waiting for him to respond.

double D😩💦  
  
tfw you accidentaly make fun of a mute kid🤦  
  
djfhsdjkfgsdhfds  
  
for real???  
  
yess,,,,  
  
djkfhsdj F in the chat  
  
didnt kno u were such a bully👀👀👀  
  
ANYWAYS  
you up for a smoke break?  


…So early already? Huh. Well, it wasn’t like Remus minded.

double D😩💦  
  
tfw you accidentaly make fun of a mute kid🤦  
  
djfhsdjkfgsdhfds  
  
for real???  
  
yess,,,,  
  
djkfhsdj F in the chat  
  
didnt kno u were such a bully👀👀👀  
  
ANYWAYS  
you up for a smoke break?  
aww u miss me already😘😘  
  
shut up you rat  


Jan didn’t mention where, so… the usual place? Yeah, the usual place.

Remus waited, too long in his opinion, for the lesson to finally end. As soon as it did he rushed out the classroom, surely knocking a person over in the process, but he didn’t bother apologizing. He was just excited to be with his best friend.

He turned left in the hallway, heading for the out “of order” first floor guy’s bathroom. No one really bothered to repair it, mainly because of the school funds. An ideal place to break school laws, if you ask him.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” 

The voice startled him, and as soon as it set in who it was it also annoyed him. He turned around, “None of your business, sis.”

Regina looked him in the eyes, “I have English now.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, why would she tell him that, “...Good for you or whatever.”

She groaned, rolling her eyes and extending her arm out, “And you still have my fucking notes, which I didn’t even give you in the first place you stealing rat.”

Oh, right, he forgot about that. Remus took the obnoxiously red and gold notebook out of his backpack, “Chill, I just needed to copy them for a test.”

“Yeah, like you ever study,” she sarcastically replied.

“ _Exactly,_ I obviously meant cheating, you moron,” as soon as Remus took the notebook out Regina snatched it from his hands. Remus rolled his eyes, “You got what you wanted, now piss off,” Regina began walking away as soon as Remus started talking. 

“-and then she, just, fucking walked away in that stuck-up style like she always does. Like damn, annoying me over such a stupid little thing, that’s _just_ like her,” he took a drag of the borrowed cigarette, looking at the other person sitting on a broken sink, their details muddied by the two dim lights.

Janus looked back at him, "Are you sure you haven't told me this story before? 'Cause this is starting to sound repetitive."

Remus blew smoke into the other's face, half-annoyed, "Shut up, bootlicker," Janus made an overly offended face at the nickname, but before they could say anything Remus continued, "You sure seem to be hanging around Regina a lot."

"Oh please, you think I would abandon you?" they said in a way like what Remus was saying was nonsensical, "She's just fun to discuss english lit with… and I help her rehearse… sometimes… as a normal friend," they looked at Remus, "But yeah she's kinda annoying not gonna lie."

"Jeez, fucking drool over her won't ya'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those little message things were a pain in the ass to do y'all better be greatful
> 
> edit: tfw you change a character's last name just to keep a dirty joke 😔


	3. Dee's name reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spoilers! Don't read if you didn't watcht the newest video!!

So, uhhhh, I'm gonna replace Damon with his actual name, which...I'm still not sure if it is Janus or Janice, so I'm prolly gonna wait for a confirmation or something. I was pretty far off, huh? I will also edit the tags some time after much of the fanbase saw the video.

Yeah I don't really have anything else to say lol, just an update. See ya suckers in the next chapter!


End file.
